Movin' On Without You!
by Crumpled Thoughts
Summary: ONESHOT. How could Natsume make out with another girl even if he has Mikan? Mikan leaves for good in Germany and comes back after seven long years. What will happen if they're path crossed again? NxM


**EDITED:**

_Good day everyone! I know you must be surprised with my sudden appearance… again because you have seen me post yesterday. Today, I just feel like doing this for no apparent reason but of course, not because I'm bored here._

_I don't care if you review or not… You reading this makes me happy all the way up there… I hope you guyz like this oneshot._

_Dedication:__ I dedicate this to my loving friends, __kradraven, ruin princess__, __Love Hell Rocket__, and __Heltishy._

_Disclaimer:_ Must I always need to say that Gakuen Alice is _not _mine. This fanfic is though!!

MOVIN' ON WITHOUT YOU!!

By: RainbowPrincess326

-

-

-

XxOXxOXxOXxOXxOXxO

There are two types of education in the world;

first one is in school and second…. by experience.

XxOXxOXxOXxOXxOXxO

Loving a person is like throwing yourself in an alternate route, to heaven and to hell. Many people especially teenagers often experience having a crush, falling in love and of course minor heartbreaks. But this? This was something so much more real than that and it hurt more than anyone thought it would... it killed.

"Nothing's gonna stop me,_  
_Only you can stop me."

"Mikan, wait……" he called, his hands tightening around her wrist to pull her back, to never let her go.

The tears stilled at the corners of her eyes before skidding down the porcelain skin of her face as she tried to break from his grasp. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, her eyes diverted from his face because she knew... she knew that if she looked into his eyes, she'd be lost again. And at that moment, she couldn't afford to lose anything else, especially when he had already taken something so precious to her; her heart.

"No!" he said firmly, his eyes darting from her cheeks to her eyelashes as he tried to see the damage that he had made.

"For my whole life, I've always forgiven you, all of your mistakes... everything!!" she cried, finally facing him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks damp with tears. "I've had enough, Natsume."

"L-Look, I'm sorry ok?" he told her, his fingers brushing the skin of her cheeks.

She frowned and slapped his hands away before continuing, not wanting her resolve to crumble. "You've lost this time, Natsume. You've lost everything, my trust and me." Averting her eyes to the ground, her fists clenched she said in a softer voice, "It's too late."

That was probably the most painful thing that he had ever heard and when it came from the person that he cared and valued the most, it killed him. This was his special someone, his most precious person and yet, he'd done something so dumb as to let her slip away from his fingers.

Before he could reply, she had beaten him to it. She turned away, "I'm leaving for Germany; so I guess this relationship won't work anymore. Let's break- up." And with that, she walked away from him, oblivious to the crumbling man that she had left behind.

Ouch. It hurt more than he could've ever imagined.… What did she just say?

"I'm leaving for Germany; so I guess this relationship won't work anymore. Let's break-up."

"Let's break-up."

That line echoed from his ears to his neck and throughout his whole body and yet he didn't feel a thing. He was numb. She was breaking up with him?

Love is painful sometimes. She left him… for good.

"Yonaka no san-ji a.m. makuramoto no PHS_  
_Naru no matteru bAKA mitai ja nai_  
_Tokei no kane ga naru otogibanashi mitai ni_  
_GARASU no HAI HIIRU mitsuketemo DAME_  
_Kamau no ga mendou nara hayaku oshiete_  
_Watashi datte sonna ni hima ja nain dakara_  
_I'm movin' on without you."

"It's been a year since I've left him but why can't I forget that bastard?" she thought vehemently, the cogs in her brain slowly churning as the memories of him flooded her mind like it had so many times before.

She had caught him making out with a gorgeous girl in their senior. It didn't even look like he cared, he never cared! He just stood there while she was kissing him like it was a normal everyday occurence, being kissed by a random girl. How disgusting!

"He ruined my life! I have to move on!!" she cried, throwing her head into her hands, shaking her head vigourously. It really was high time she moved on with her life but no matter how many times she said that, she couldn't. He had left an imprint on her heart and that imprint would stay there forever, she knew.

Waking up in the morning after having a dream of him at your side, how could she ever forget him if that happened everyday?

"FUZAketa ARIBAI shiranai FURI wa_  
_Mou dekinai_  
_Konna omoide bakari no futari ja nai noni."

"M-Mikan…."

He closed his eyes letting an image of her dance behind his eyes, her simple smile, her cheerful personality and her bubbly existence in his life. He remembered it all and that just made his heart ache more and more over time.

Oh! How he wished he could be with her, see her everyday, touch the skin of her face with an insignificant finger... and for the time that she had been gone, he had come to the conclusion that he would do anything - anything - just to get her back; to be with her.

What happened to the slut that attacked him with her lips?? He burned her, of course and lucky for her, she was still alive and in the hospital, away from the angry boy.

"How dare she kiss me in front of Mikan? I hate her!" he thought as his piercing eyes shot open. His hands and fingers clenched and his eyes burning with hatred. If it hadn't been for her, Mikan would be here, with him. He had half a mind to run into the hospital and finish off the job. But instead, he closed his eyes and pictured her again.

"Mikan…." He repeated over and over again.

"Setsunaku nara hazu ja nakatta noni_  
_Doushite_  
_Ii ONNA enjiru no wa mada hayasugiru kana_  
_Nothing's gonna stop me_  
_Only you can stop me."

"Oi, Baka have you moved on?" she asked.

"H-Hai.." she answered, trying to sound casual.

"W-What about him?" she added, trying to sound as if she didn't care.

"Is that what you call moving on, Mikan?" the inventor's voice sending shivers down her spine.

"H-Hotaru…." she pleaded.

"Come back here, Mikan… You can't move on without him…" the inventor cried softly.

"I can, Hotaru! I can!" she said firmly as she turned the phone off.

No one could ever understand my situation.

"Youi shita SERIFU wa kanpeki na noni_  
_Mata denpa todokanai gozen yoji_  
_Shizuka sugiru yoru wa kangae ga abaredasu no_  
_Wakatteru noni kekkyoku nebusoku_  
_Anna yakusoku mou wasureta yo_  
_Yubiwa mo kaesu kara watashi no kokoro kaeshite_  
_I have to go without you

Kuyashii kara Watashi kara wakarete ageru_  
_Ii ONNA enjiru no mo raku ja nai yo ne

Setsunaku naru hazu ja nakatta noni doushite_  
_Ii ONNA enjiru no wa mada hayasugiru kana"

"I can move on without that bastard! I'll prove it!" she thought bitterly managing to show a sad smile.

-Six Years Later-

"Miss Sakura, I'm glad you have decided to come back here to the Academy!" the chauffeur cried in delight upon seeing the beautiful brunette.

"I just miss my old school, Taka-san… I couldn't even believe that they allowed me to do so…" she smiled bitterly.

"Is something bothering you?" the kind chauffeur asked.

"Iie… betsuni, Taka-san.." she told him, smiling sheepishly as she shrugged.

Taka-san sighed, "Teenagers are so stubborn!" he thought.

Did she really move on? The sight of the Academy gave her an odd feeling. It was unusual for her though… being back to the school where everything and everyone she cared about had stayed.

"Tomadoinagara demo ii kara aishite hoshii_  
_Sonna koto iwanakutemo wakatte hoshii noni

Setsunaku naru hazu ja nakatta noni doushite_  
_Ii ONNA enjiru no wa mada hayasugiru kana."

"We're here inside the Academy, Miss…" Taka-san intruded her reminiscing state, startling her from her reverie.

"Oh… Do you mind if going ahead to the teachers? I would like to breathe in some fresh air here!" she said politely pointing to a certain tree.

"Hai…" he assured her, driving off.

"Gracias, Taka-san!" she beamed happily.

The certain tree was still the same tree as before. Nothing had changed and she wondered... did someone else change??

"What are you doing here?" the fiery voice interrupted her.

She turned around only to find her ex-boyfriend glaring at the sight of her.

He wasn't even affected by her natural beauty…

"Is it wrong to be here?" she asked nicely hoping that she'd keep herself together. Natsume had changed and moved on!!

"Yes!" he replied coldly.

"You've changed!" she turned away and walked leisurely without looking back.

"I never changed… I moved on!" he yelled at her retreating figure, making her heart ache.

Why can't I move on?

XxOXxOXxOXxOXxOXxO

XxOXxOXxOXxOXxOXxO

_That's it!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Review if you want cozz I don't care :D :D Love you guyz,…. Read my other fic "When destiny Controls My Life!"_

XxOXxOXxOXxOXxOXxO

XxOXxOXxOXxOXxOXxO

_Truly,_

_RainbowPrincess326_


End file.
